One Shot Saturdays
by strangersilence
Summary: New one shot every Saturday! Feel free to leave requests. :)
1. Speak Now

**Speak Now**

It's not like she was _trying_ to act suspicious, but Ally realized just a little too late that lingering in the curtains wasn't exactly normal wedding etiquette. If the questioning stares from people passing by didn't give her away, it was surly Trish running over (which was truly a feat in her six inch platforms) and whipping back the curtains, exposing Ally.

"Ally! What are you doing here?" Trish hissed, grabbing Ally's wrist and pulling her out the front door of the church.

Ally sighed and looked down at her feet. "I… I don't know. I just couldn't stay away."

Trish gave her an apologetic look. "You know Cassidy would have your head if she found out you're here."

"I know, I know. I just thought that maybe if I came-"

Trish cut her off by suddenly pulling her behind a large oak tree.

"Ow, Trish!" Ally cried, rubbing her wrist. "Stop yanking me around!"

"Sorry!" Trish said as she peered around the tree. "I just saw Kira at the front door. I think she was checking to make sure you aren't here."

Ally sighed. "I should just go home, shouldn't I?"

"No! I think it was right for you to come. You need to fight for your man!" Trish grabbed Ally by the shoulders and shook her.

Ally laughed. Her gaze fell on the stained glass windows of the church, through which she could see all the happy guests milling about. Ally's smile faded as Trish let her go.

"He can't marry her, Trish." Ally whispered, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Then it looks like you have a wedding to stop." Trish said quietly, nudging Ally out from behind the tree.

Everyone was now seated inside of the church, the wedding about to begin. Trish and Ally slipped in the door just as Cassidy and the wedding party rounded the corner outside and the doors closed behind them. They scurried along the back, Trish leading Ally to where Dez had saved them seats at the end the fourth row. Trish sat down next to him, taking his hand and kissing his cheek. Even after three years, Ally still wasn't quite used to the fact that the complete opposites were actually married.

Music began to fill the hall, as the officiant took his place at the altar. Ally's breathe caught in her throat as Austin took his place. He looked _amazing_. Ally couldn't remember the last time she saw him in a suit and his hair actually combed neatly into place. When Ally looked at his face, she expected to see him grinning from ear to ear, but his expression was neutral. Something (maybe hope) fluttered in Ally's chest.

The doors open, and the wedding party began to file in. Austin's only groomsman was Dallas. Trish had told Ally that Austin wanted Dez to be his best man, but Cassidy wouldn't let him, saying that Dallas' look tied in better with the décor. Everything that Ally knew about the wedding was from Trish. She told her everything that Dez told her, from the colors to their honeymoon destination of Maui. Austin hadn't spoken to her for the six months he and Cassidy were dating. Trish told her that Cassidy felt threatened by Austin and Ally's friendship, so she made him cut ties with her. Of course Ally was heartbroken to lose her best friend, but at least he was happy. When Trish told Ally that Austin was to marry Cassidy, Ally couldn't hide her disappointment; she knew it meant they would never speak again. Ally's fears were confirmed when she didn't get an invitation to the wedding.

Cassidy's bridesmaids consisted of Kira, Piper, and Brooke, all clad in too short, bubblegum pink dresses. They smiled as they walked down the aisle, scanning the crowd, making Ally's heart hammer as she slunk down in her seat, sure they were looking for her.

Everyone stood and faced the door as the music changed. Cassidy appeared at the door. Ally fought the urge to roll her eyes as she looked over Cassidy's dress. The tulle princess skirt was so large, that she nearly didn't fit down the aisle. The top was strapless and Ally was nearly blinded by the excessive bling. Ally thought that she looked like a cloud that puked up a disco ball.

Cassidy floated down the aisle, and when she reached Austin, she shoved her bouquet of pink roses into Kira's hands and took her place at the altar. Austin had to step back to make room for her excessive skirt.

Ally's heart clenched as the officiant began the ceremony. Ally knew she had one shot and she had to get it right. Trish clenched Ally's hand and gave her a reassuring look.

Ally couldn't take her eyes off of Austin. While Cassidy was grinning ear to ear the whole time, Austin's face still showed no emotion.

Ally's heart began to beat at the speed of lighting as the officiant began the most important part of the ceremony (at least to Ally).

"If anyone has reasons why these two should not be married," the officiant began, "Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Ally's heart hammered in her ears. This was her chance. Why couldn't she stand up? Trish squeezed her hand.

"This is your chance, Ally!"

Ally couldn't breathe. Cassidy looked out into the audience and chuckled.

"Obviously no, so let's just speed right along, now." Cassidy said forcefully.

Before Ally could even process what she was doing, she was standing.

"Wait!" The strained word fell out of her mouth. The entire church turned and looked at her with horrified looks.

"Ally?" Austin breathed, looking almost relieved. Cassidy, on the other hand, was fuming.

"I-" Ally began, prepared to launch into the speech she had prepared, but Cassidy cut her off immediately.

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?" Cassidy screeched, her face envying a tomato. Austin stepped back, looking amused.

Ally weaved her way down the row until she was standing in the middle of the aisle. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, she subconsciously smoothed down the hem of the red dress she was wearing.

"I came here," Ally began shakily. "B-because-"

"Would you just _leave?_ You're interrupting the happiest day of my life." Cassidy's hands were balled into fists at her sides. Austin shot her a look that said ' _Please don't go.'_ It was the first time he'd looked her straight in the eyes for seven months. Her heart swelled in her chest, and she felt a new wave of confidence.

She ignored Cassidy, keeping her gaze on Austin. "You can't marry her, Austin."

Cassidy put her hands on her hips. "Who are you to say?"

Ally ignored her. "Look, Austin. I can't watch you do this. She's horrible and you know it."

"You're just jealous because he's mine! I _knew_ you had a thing for him." Cassidy sneered.

"Is this true, Ally?" Austin asked, taking a step forward. Cassidy put out her arm to stop him, but Ally hardly noticed. He said her name. Oh how she missed the sound of his voice.

"I-I" Ally stuttered, realizing she was about to reveal her feelings on front of a church full of people. She took a deep breath and looked him deep in the eyes. "Yes. I'm in love with you, Austin. I'm tired of hiding it, and I won't deny it any longer. It pains me to see you so unhappy with her. I don't care if you do it for me. I don't care if you never talk to me again. But _please_ don't marry her if it means you won't be happy."

Ally hardly noticed the tears running down her face. Austin turned and looked at Cassidy, who was so angry she couldn't form a coherent sentence. For a moment Ally's heart seized to beat, thinking that he was still going to go through with it.

He took Cassidy's hands and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I think we both know that it was over a long time ago."

Ally's jaw dropped open, as did probably everyone's in the building. The crowd began murmuring and Cassidy was stomping her feet and screaming, but Ally wasn't on focused on that.

Instead, she watched as Austin jogged down the aisle to her. Her voice caught in her throat as he reached her.

"Hi." She squeaked out. Austin smiled.

Amidst all the chaos going on around them, Austin bent down and kissed Ally right there in the aisle. Everything around them faded away until it was just the two of them. They broke apart and Austin rested his forehead against Ally's.

"Hi." He whispered and kissed her nose.

In one swift motion, Austin scooped Ally up off of her feet bridal style and carried her out of the church. He deposited her in the limo that was idling in front of the church. He climbed in after her and kissed her again. "Thank you for saving me."

Ally laughs and kisses him again. The car pulls away from the church. Ally looks back and sees Cassidy on the steps, throwing anything in reach. Ally laughs and settles back into her seat, Austin putting his arm around her.

"Where are we going?" Ally questions after a few minutes.

Austin gives her a sly smile. "How does Maui sound?"

A&A

 **Hey guys! I hope you like this one shot inspired by Taylor Swift's song Speak Now. I know it's kinda cheesy and cliché but sometimes cheesy and cliché is a good thing.**

 **I've decided that every Saturday, I'm going to post a one shot (although you probably already get that from the title and the description). But anyways I think it's kind of cool to have one shots all in one place-kinda like a collection. So yeah. Hopefully you're all cool with this. :)**

 **And sorry if you thought this was a new chapter for Million Dollar Magic or any other story. I promise that I'm working on them. I've pretty much set a goal to finish each story. And I'm really excited about MDM (and I think a lot of people are, too) so I'm really taking my time to make the chapters to the best of my ability.**

 **Feel free to leave one shot requests. You can give me a prompt or a song or anything you want and I'll try to write a one shot about it.**

 **So yeah, enjoy!**

 **I own nothing**

 **Reviews Rock! (Especially requests)**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite!**

 **|April|**


	2. Why Try

**Why Try**

The door slams. The lock clicks. Fists bang against the wall.

Usually frustrated screams accompany the beating fists, but not tonight.

Ally slides down the door, burying her face in her hands as she reaches the floor. Usually she's certain that he'll let her back in eventually, after he cools down, because he always does. But this time, she's not so sure.

They were fighting about song lyrics. It seems like a silly, trivial thing to fight over, but not to them. Ally had thought that the song should have lyrics that on the surface it sounds like a poppy love song, but if you were to really study the lyrics you'd see that they exposed raw, true feelings. Austin thought that that was ridiculous. He thought that people should be open with their feelings, not bury them deep inside and just hope someone will figure them out.

Then everything blew up.

A&A

" _Well maybe some people don't know how to express their feelings out loud, and another somebody doesn't_ listen _enough to truly understand how the other someone is feeling!" Ally's voice was rising in octaves._

 _Austin slammed his hands down on the hood of the piano, making Ally jump. "Well maybe if someone would just open up, the other someone wouldn't have to constantly wonder if their whole relationship with the other someone is just one sided!"_

 _Ally clenched her jaw. "Well that someone should know the other someone better to think that would seriously spend four years with that someone if the whole thing was one sided!"_

" _Can we cut the 'someone' crap, Ally? I think we both know who we're talking about!"_

" _Well sometimes I wonder what you really_ do _know, Austin, because I would think that you'd know I have to care about you for dealing with all this," Ally motioned to Austin, "all day, every day, for four years."_

 _Austin scoffed. "You_ deal _with me? Really, Ally?"_

" _Well in case you haven't noticed, being with you isn't exactly the easiest thing in the universe!"_

" _Oh really? How so?" Austin's crossed his arms and gave Ally a challenging look._

" _Well first of all, you start a fight pretty much every night!"_

" _I do not."_

" _Yes you do!" Exasperated, Ally threw her hands into the air._

" _Well, not_ every _night! More like every few nights. And I'm not always the one that starts them! You start them too!"_

" _I do not!" Ally crossed her arms, mimicking Austin._

" _Yes, you do! You're always nagging me about taking the dishes out of the dishwasher, or leaving the toilet seat up, or when I leave my shoes by the door!"_

 _Ally rolled her eyes. "Those are things that are easily fixable! At least I'm not pointing out your biggest insecurities!"_

 _Austin narrowed his eyes for a moment, studying Ally. When he spoke again his voice was a bit softer. "What are you talking about?"_

 _Ally sucked in a deep breath, trying to blink away the hot tears, but they disobeyed her and fell fatly down her cheeks. She looked down at her lap instead of looking at Austin._

" _It's just," Ally said, her voice shaky. "Sometimes you can be really mean. I don't know if you notice, but it's like you're_ trying _to hurt me. You start pointing out flaws in things like my height or my stage fright or even my singing."_

" _You know, you say pretty hurtful stuff to me, too."_

 _Ally's head snapped up and she glared at Austin. "Do you have to make everything about you?"_

 _Her voice was no longer quite; she was yelling again, her throat becoming soar. Austin stood up from the piano bench and began to pace, frustrated._

" _Why do you make everything so_ difficult, _Ally?"_

" _Are you blaming this all on me?"_

 _Austin threw his hands up in the air. "Maybe I am! Maybe you're the reason we have so many problems!"_

" _I can't believe you! How dare you blame everything on me! You can be so freaking ridiculous sometimes that I just can't believe it."_

 _Austin crossed over to the kitchen, up to the sink. Ally cautiously walked over, leaning against the island to watch him._

 _Austin turned on the faucet and pooled his hands together, collecting water for just a moment, and then splashing it into his face._

" _Austin, what are you doing? You're getting the floor all wet!"_

 _Austin turned around and walked to the island, leaning on it like Ally. Beads of water dripped from the tips of his hair and ran down his face._

" _I was hoping that this was all a dream, and that I'd wake up to a girlfriend that was actually_ normal _and didn't have the need to fight with me every two seconds!"_

 _Ally took in a deep breath. "Well I sure hope this is all some sick, twisted dream and that I'll wake up to a loving, supportive boyfriend who's always there for me, unlike you!"_

 _Both of them were screaming at the top of their lungs at this point, and they were both out of breath._

" _Well maybe you should go find him them, if this isn't working out for you!" Austin gestured between them._

" _You know what? Maybe I will!" Ally's voice was so loud that it echoed off the wall._

" _Fine!" Austin yelled back._

 _Ally stormed to the door, Austin trailing behind her. She opened the door and turned to him._

" _I hate you, Austin Monica Moon. I can't believe I ever thought I loved you." Ally scoffed and turned on her heel._

 _The door slammed behind her._

A&A

They've never had a fight that bad. Ally had never stooped so low as to say that she hated him. Her heart ached in her chest as every moment of the last hour flashed through her head.

She didn't mean anything that she said. She could only hope that he didn't either.

The beginning of their relationship was picture perfect. They were high school sweethearts still in the honeymoon phase. Then when they graduated, they moved to New York together to go to MUNY. The first year was fine, but then they started having disagreements, which lead to arguments, which lead to full on fights. It seemed like sometimes they just screamed to see who's louder.

Ally pulls her knees closer to her chest and rests her chin on her knees. The tears roll freely down her face and soak her sweatpants. She tugs the sleeves of her sweatshirt past her hands and uses them to wipe her cheeks.

Her heart lurches for a moment when she hears a door opening, but it sinks again when she realizes that it was the door across the hall. Her neighbor (and best friend) Trish pops her head around the door and takes in Ally's current state.

"Oh honey what's wrong!" Trish rushes to Ally's side and sits down next to her. As Ally looks over her, she realizes that Trish is wearing a night robe and is makeup free.

"Trish, what time is it?" Ally asks, quietly.

"It's two in the morning." Trish says solemnly. Ally hadn't realized how late it was.

Ally assumes that Trish really knew what was going on, since she puts an arm around Ally and doesn't ask any questions. Trish is one of the only people that know about Austin and Ally's fights. Dez, Trish's fiancé, is the only other person who knows, since he is Austin's best friend.

"I said I hated him, Trish," Ally says as she cries silently into Trish.

"But you didn't mean that, did you?" Trish soothes.

"No, of course not. I love him so much that it hurts. What if I lost him over the stupid stuff that I said?" Ally cries as she lifts her head to search Trish's eyes.

Trish pulls Ally into her arms and strokes her hair. "Ally, that boy loves you more than you even know. He's crazy for you, he just doesn't know how to show you that. I've never seen anyone look the way that he does when he's looking at you. I don't think you could lose him if you tried."

"It doesn't feel like he likes me at all. Like, we sleep in the same bed and everything, but I can't even remember the last time he kissed me, or even touched me. It feels like we're some old married couple that just won't separate because it's too late; there's nothing that can be fixed."

Ally's sobbing now, and Trish rubs her back. Trish's apartment door opens, and Dez pops his head out. He gives Ally a sympathetic look.

"Austin texted me." He says solemnly. Ally sniffs and attempts to dry her tears.

"What did he say?"

"Just that it was bad- really bad." Dez says gently. Ally nods and looks at Trish.

"You should go back to bed." Ally pulls away from Trish and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Trish asks, looking Ally up and down.

"Yeah," Ally breathes. "I need time to breathe."

Ally forces a smile as Trish stands up. Trish takes Dez's hand, looks back at Ally one last time, and then disappears into the apartment.

Ally rubs her temples with her hands. She looks up and down the long hallway, surprised that everyone was still sound asleep. She thought for sure that all their screaming would wake everyone in the whole building.

It was starting to feel like she was sitting there for hours when the door to her right-their door- creaked open. Ally starts and looks up. Austin emerges and stands in the doorway, first searching down the left side of the hallway. Finally he looks to the right and his eyes land on Ally.

Ally can see that he's in an even worse case than she. His eyes are puffy and have dark circles under them. His blonde hair is sticking up in every direction, obviously from him running his hands through it.

He doesn't say a word as he closes the apartment door and sits down next to her. They sit for a moment in silence, before Austin breaks the silence.

"I can't even begin to describe how sorry I am."

Ally looks over at him. He's looking down at his lap and toying with his hands.

"Did you mean what you said?" Ally asks, her voice hoarse.

Austin looks up, meeting her eyes. His eyes are earnest and sincere. "No. I've never meant anything that I've ever said to you when we've fought."

They sit in silence for a few more moments before Austin breaks the silence again.

"Did you mean it?" He asks. "When you said that you hate me, I mean."

Tears spring into Ally's eyes. "No. Of course not. I love you more than you could ever believe, actually."

Austin quickly takes Ally's hands and looks her deep in the eyes. "I love you, too. To the moon and back. When we fight, I know it's wrong, but sometimes maybe I'm the someone who doesn't know how to express their feelings."

Ally laughs slightly.

"I love you so much. I'm so sorry that I've hurt you the way that I have. I swear that I didn't mean to. I'd understand if you said you never want to see me again, but I promise, from here on out, no more fighting. Ever. I will do everything I can to try to be the guy that you deserve, because you are the most amazing girl I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. I love you so much, Ally. I wouldn't be who I am without you and I-"

"Oh shut up and kiss me, you doofus."

Austin lights up and smiles. He leans in, cups her cheek, and their lips meet. Fireworks explode in the pit of Ally's stomach, a feeling that she missed way too much.

They kiss right there on the hallway floor, putting a year's worth of love and emotion into one kiss. When they pull apart, Austin stands up and reaches his hand down to Ally, helping her up. Austin puts his arm around her shoulder and turns to open the door, only to be met with a locked handle.

"Don't tell me you left the keys inside." Ally groans, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Pshh whatever. I've got you and that's all that matters."

A&A

 **Happy Saturday everyone! Thank you to the few of you who left requests! This one shot is for the Guest who requested one for Why Try by Ariana Grande. I have to apologize if I missed the "point" or "theme" of this song or whatever, but I'm not familiar with this song and/or Ariana Grande, so I just kinda went with my first instinct on what I thought the gist of the song was.**

 **And yes, I'm writing and posting this at almost one in the morning, but it's one on** _ **Saturday**_ **morning so I'm allowed to. (Why does it only officially feel like the next day after I wake up in the morning? I'll never know.) (And sorry for any mistakes I only half-heartedly edited this. But I'm sitting on my bed, in the dark, and my butt is cramping, and I just want to post this and go to bed so…)**

 **Yes, I know this is probably very cliché and whatnot, but most stories are so… yeah.**

 **I'm working on the other requests that I've gotten, so just be patient, it might be your request that's next ;)**

 **I'm actually proud of myself for writing this and getting this done, because I know a lot of you are probably very mad at me for neglecting my stories, but trust me, I'm very busy right now, and I don't want to rush the chapters cause they'll just be crap, so instead I'm taking my time so I know they're decent. I've been very busy with trying to do my AP summer homework (cause of course I didn't start it until I have not that long to do it) and I also started and Etsy shop in June. I sell some stuff that I sew, and I've been very busy sewing and making stuff and dealing with all that. (I've had two sales so far so that's exciting I guess).**

 **Anyways, I hope you like this. My goal is for the oneshots to keep getting longer and longer, so they get better, cause I feel like if they're longer they're better? Idk I guess that's just me.**

 **Feel free to leave requests. (Prompts, songs, etc.)**

 **I own nothing**

 **Reviews Rock! (Especially requests)**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite!**

 **|April|**


	3. Subways and Sprints

**Subways and Sprints**

Every morning is the same old boring routine; I get up way before the crack of dawn, I take a shower, I put on some clothes, I get on the subway, and then I go to work. But I'm not the only one who has to endure this perpetual cycle. Every person on the A train suffers the same fortune as me. I have no idea where any of them work, or know anything about them, for that matter, but I guess you could say we're bound by the sacred bond of morning A-trainers.

We all have our specific spots. My seat is at the back end of the car, on the left side, right at the end of the row so I only have to be next to one person. The same people sit in the same seats or stand in the same spot every day. I kind of like it. I mean, I definitely prefer that situation over the one I face when coming home- an overcrowded car filled with strange people and countless tourists. But I like the routineness of it, just like I like everything in my life to be in a certain order.

Because we all have our spots, it's very tedious when someone new tries to ride in our car. Usually they hurry off when everyone in the car glares at them, but sometimes an oblivious early-rising tourist will widdle their way into the car and force some annoyed businessmen to make room for them.

I started riding this train to work every morning about a year ago. I seemed to have taken the last spot, for after I came, not a single new person was welcomed in. Not one person left, and not one person came. Until about three months ago. It was a chilly September day. I already had me earbuds in, trying not to fall asleep as the train rattled on. I never payed attention at the stops- I didn't need to; everyone got off at the same one- so I can't recall which one it was, but the car doors opened, and a tall blonde guy wearing a nice suit stepped in. The woman next to me huffed and crossed her arms. The blonde looked and noticed everyone was staring at him. He gave a sheepish grin and moved a bit to the side, where there was a small open space, and grabbed the rail above his head. People began to return to their own business. They probably didn't mind him too much, since he didn't make anyone move and he probably wouldn't return to the car again. Except that he did. Every morning he'd flash that sheepish grin and slide into the empty spot-his spot. I have to admit, the blonde guy is pretty good looking. So good looking that when I don't have anything to do, I sometimes just stare at the back of his gorgeous blonde head.

Most of the time, when the train pulls into our station, everyone in our car goes their separate ways, all going up different flights of stairs to head to our respective jobs. It seemed like I was the only one to use the stairway that leads to my work; until the blonde came. The first day I was surprised to see his blonde head at the top of the steps when I reached them. Because of his spot near the door, he always gets out faster than me. I always trail behind him as he heads down the street, until we reach the first corner. He always goes straight, while I have to go left. For some reason, he always manages to catch the light before I do, so he's already crossed the street by the time I reach the corner and the light is red for me. Even when I hurry out of the car and am right on his heel the pedestrian light always tells me to stop before my heel touches the street.

Today, New York looks extra dreary; the December snow clouds starting to roll in. I yawn as I take my seat and take a sip of my hot chocolate. For a moment I ask myself why I subject myself to waking up at such an ungodly hour, but then I remind myself that I'm a well-paid secretary at a law firm, so if I want to pay my bills I have to suck it up. After a few more stops, the blonde gets on, looking overly happy for such a dull day. As the train departs the station, my head begins to lull to the side. The train suddenly makes a jerking turn to the left, and my limp body is pushed to the wall, making me spill my hot chocolate all over my red dress.

"You've got to be kidding me." I groan out loud, causing a few people to glance my way, including the blonde, who looks slightly amused. I stand up and push my way to the door. A few people give me startled glances, but I ignore them. I'm just so frustrated. I just got this dress and now it was going to be ruined. I kept a spare pair of clothes at the office, but there's no hope for this dress if I don't immediately wash it. And I have to walk two blocks before I get to the office. _Great._

As we reach the station, people begin to stand. As soon as the doors open a crack I squeeze through them and storm through the station, my heels making loud clicking noises. My arms and neck start to feel sticky, making me walk even faster. When I reach the top of the stairs, I inhale a sharp breath as the cold air hits me. At least I had taken off my jacket when I entered the subway, so it was spared. I shrug it on and continue on.

Suddenly, the sound of fast, heavy footsteps approach behind me as I almost reach the first street corner. I grab my purse and whirl around, expecting to someone that'd try to mug me, but instead I see the blonde guy, running down the street towards me. I stop and stare.

 _Is he running to me?_ I think.

I wait for a moment. When he reaches me I expect him to stop, but instead he breezes right on past me, stopping at the street corner. I narrow my eyes at him as he leans against the street pole, out of breath. I walk so I'm standing right in front of him.

"Are you late to work or something?" I ask, crossing my arms.

The blonde looks down at me and gives me a lop sided grin. "No."

I blink. "Then why were you running?"

He lets out a breathy laugh. "It's stupid."

I raise my eyebrows. "Just tell me."

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

I let out a huff. "No I won't. For the love of pickles will you please just tell me?"

He pauses a moments before he speaks. "For the last three months, I've beaten you to this street corner every day. You were about to beat me, so I ran."

I blink slowly. "Um, what?"

He runs his fingers through his hair. "When we get off the train I walk faster than you so-"

"No, I get what you said." I interrupt. "But I wouldn't call it 'beating me.'"

He smirks. "Well it is beating you if I get here first."

"But it's not fair."

"What do you mean?"

I fight the urge to roll my eyes. "You're closer to the doors. I'm at the back. You get off before I do. You have longer legs."

"You just don't like the thought that you lost at something, do you?" He crosses his arms and gives me another stupid smirk.

"No! I didn't even know that I was losing at something until five seconds ago! Therefore it's not fair to judge if I had no idea that we were racing or whatever in the first place!" My arms are waving all over the place and I'm pretty sure I look like a five year old.

He just shakes his head. "We'll see. Oh, and the hot chocolate really compliments your eyes." He turns on his heel and crosses the street, leaving me on the corner.

Ok, now I'm fuming. First the hot chocolate, and now this nonsense. It's stupid, I know, but it makes me mad to know that I'm losing at something. I'm very competitive. I love to win.

Guess who's wearing running shoes tomorrow.

A&A

When I get on the train the next morning, I try my hardest not to look antsy. Not that anyone pays attention to me, anyways. I wore black pants today so that my running shoes wouldn't be as noticeable. Usually I nearly fall asleep on the train, but today I'm wide awake.

When the blonde boards, he gives me a quick glance and smirks. My cheeks heat up. I suddenly feel silly, but my desire to win pushes that feeling away. As we get nearer to the station, I begin to stand up. I only get a few glances. I slowly make my way to the doors, pretending to look at my watch so people might think I'm just going to be late. As I pass the blonde, he smirks at me and I glare back. I'm finally standing right at the door when the train pulls into the station.

As soon as the doors open, I jump out. I don't run, but I walk very quickly to the stairs. I can hear the blonde's footsteps behind me. He begins to pick up speed, and then he's almost right behind me. When I get to the top of the stairs, I break out into a run. My purse flops at my side and the cold stings my face. I hear him begin to run too, so I push myself to go faster. The street corner comes into view as the blonde appears at my side. He looks over at me and smirks, then picks up his pace. Damn his long legs.

We weave through annoyed looking pedestrians. The corner is just a few strides away. The blonde reaches it seconds before I do. Cursing, I bend over and put my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath.

"Nice try." The blonde smirks at me and holds out his hand.

I roll my eyes and swat his hand away. "You only won because you're legs are longer."

"Keep telling yourself that." He winks at me then turns around and crosses the street.

Oh it is _on._

A&A

He beats me the next three days. I blame his freakishly long legs; my short ones give me no chance. Today I decide to try something different. Instead of getting in my usual car, which is the fifth one back, I get in the very first car. I know that I could risk losing my spot on the car, but I wanted to _win._

When the train approaches the blonde's station, I look out the window to the platform and watch as he boards our usual car. He's probably already congratulating himself on an easy victory, thinking I'm not here today, but boy is he wrong. I can't help the devious smile that spreads across my face. Great, I probably look like a serial killer.

When the train arrives at the station, I stand right in front of the doors to ensure I'm the first one off. I squeeze through the doors as they open and don't hesitate for a moment before I break into a sprint. I think I hear a yell coming from farther down the station, but I can barely hear anything because of the wind rushing past.

I take the stairs three at a time, which is a difficult feat for my tiny legs. I reach the top and push myself to go faster down the street. I don't hear footsteps behind me, which makes me grin. I probably look like a crazy woman- sprinting down the sidewalks of New York, smiling like an idiot.

Finally I see the street corner. My thighs are burning, but I push harder. I let out a scream of happiness as I reach the corner. A few people jump and glare at me, but I don't care. I jump up and down and slap the lamp poll, squealing like a little girl the whole time. A minute later, I see the blonde come running down the street. When he reaches me, he looks shocked.

"You-You beat me!" He says in disbelief.

I continue to jump up and down. "Yes I did! In your face!"

He slumps against the lamp pole and runs his hand through his hair. "How? I thought you weren't even here today."

I beam up at him. "I rode in the first car this morning so I could get a head start."

He shakes his head, but smiles at me. "Well now I have to know the name of the girl who finally beat me to the street corner."

I giggle and hold out my hand. "Ally Dawson. And what would the name be of the man who's life goal was to beat me to the street corner every day for three months?"

He gives me a lopsided grin and shakes my hand, his touch sending sparks dancing across my palm. "Austin Moon."

"Hm. I always thought you looked more like a Stewart or a Norman." I say with faux seriousness.

He tilts his head back and laughs, and I decide that his laugh is my new favorite sound. "Well I thought you looked more like a Gertrude or a Mildred."

I laugh and swat at his arm, and he pretends that I hurt him.

"So what do you say that I take you out to coffee to celebrate your victory?"

I raise my eyebrows. "Like right now?"

He puts his hands in his coat pockets and pushes off of the street light. "Yes, right now."

"Don't you have work?"

He raises his eyebrows and gives me a mischievous smile.

"I was fired two months ago."

A&A

 **I'm very sorry I didn't post last week. It was my little cousin's birthday party so I was gone all day and didn't have a chance to get on my laptop. I hope you liked this story. I saw a post on Tumblr that was the plot to this story (it was like the real life thing that happened to this lady) and it was like "imagine your otp" and I was like YES I IMAGINE MY OTP DOING THIS so yeah, creds to Tumblr. And if you didn't understand the ending it's supposed to be like Austin got fired two months ago but he still rode the subway every morning because he liked seeing Ally. Also I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **Thank you to everyone who's left requests. I am working on them and I can hopefully promise to do all of them. Sometimes I just have this idea that's stuck in my head so I write that instead of a request for that week, but I promise I'll get them done. :)**

 **Feel free to leave one shot requests. You can give me a prompt or a song or anything you want and I'll try to write a one shot about it.**

 **I own nothing**

 **Reviews Rock! (Especially requests)**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite!**

 **|April|**


End file.
